


Humans Sure Are Weird

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kink Meme, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans intrigue Terezi. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Sure Are Weird

Humans were _interesting_ to Terezi, on so many different levels. The way they thought, the way they spoke, even the things they ate. But the thing that caught her attention lately was the way they smelled. A mix of weird pheromones, their strange skin, their breath, and the delicious candy red pumping under their skin. Well, it was blue when it was inside of them, and Terezi had dismissed it at first - just a bunch of blue bloods, and Equius would have loved them. It wasn’t until Rose cut her finger that Terezi discovered that it was, in fact, red. Sweet, cherry, candy red, just like Karkat’s. And now… now she just wanted to get as closed to a human as possible and just _taste_.

The opportunity arose, for aforementioned tasting, when Terezi was in the human “bathroom”, more out of nosiness than anything else. She liked the taste of the powder blue tile (like blue cotton candy) and the way sounds echoed. It wasn’t until she smelled the familiar stale chocolate/ozone scent of darkness and the flash of wheat that was Rose’s hair that she realized the room was occupied. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Rose’s voice sounded as cutting as ever, as sharp as one of Terezi’s grins. The simile pleased the troll, and she began to cackle, the scratchy sound bouncing off of the tile walls, until the room felt like it was filled with cackling Terezi’s, barbed wire smiles stretched across their faces.

“I’m glad you find me so amusing,” Rose said dryly, and Terezi heard the splash of water, felt the displaced air currents as she turned around. Probably getting a drink of water or washing her hands or something. “But that laughter is more than a bit creepy, and the echo makes me feel like I’m surrounded by hyenas.”

“What’s a hyena?” Terezi tasted the word, rolling it around her tongue like a marble. It tasted dusty and sharp. She liked it. 

“An animal known for its laugh, and for eating dead things.” More splashing, and Terezi sidled over, nosy as ever. She could smell Rose’s skin, and it smelled less red then pink. Hmm…. 

“Isn’t it customary to eat things when they’re dead?” Terezi leaned in, inhaling the scent of Rose’s neck, tasting the blue-red candy under her skin. It was a strange dichotomy - blue until it hit the air, then red. Human anatomy sure is weird. 

“Well, yes.” Rose didn’t sound nervous, but Terezi had a feeling that it would take a lot to make Rose sound nervous. She was almost as much of a coolkid as Dave. “But these are things that are _especially_ dead. Dead beyond reasonable doubt, one might say. What are you doing?” 

Terezi’s long tongue flickered out and tasted Rose’s ear, because now she was pressed close, far closer than she’d ever been to her fellow seer. She could feel Rose’s vascular device pumping blood and the way the heat of her blood traveled through her. Humans had such delicate skin. 

“Just curious,” Terezi said, and pressed closer, planting her hands on either side of the sink, loosely caging Rose in. Rose could get free easily - Terezi wasn’t holding her in place, just taking a position. As it were.

“As happy as I am at providing you entertainment, it is very unnerving to hear your voice directly in my ear like that.” Rose squirmed, her ass pressing against Terezi’s front, and oh yes, this had gone from a mere investigation to something much more libidinous. Terezi could feel her bulge beginning to wake up, something twitching in her stomach (no doubt her nook waking up as well). 

“What’s wrong with my voice?” Terezi pressed still closer, tongue snaking out to lap along the curve of Rose’s ear. She could taste the thinness of the skin, and the pinkness as well, like frosting on a cake. 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you sound like you’ve been gargling rocks.” Rose arched against Terezi, and there was a slight breathiness to her voice. Terezi smelled something new, and she grinned. 

“Well, I’ll stop speaking in your ear,” Terezi said, and leaned down, tasting Rose’s naked shoulder. Most of Rose was naked - all she had covering her was a towel. 

“Was that supposed to be some sort of innuendo?” Rose shivered, getting up on her tiptoes, and Terezi tasted the knobs of her spine, feeling the delicate skin keeping the bone from breaking through. So delicate! “Because I’ve heard female reproductive urges referred to as “the ear between the legs.”” 

“Humans sure are weird,” Terezi said, and she was licking lower, getting on her knees and bypassing the acres of towel covered back to wrap her hands around Rose’s ankles, mindful of her claws. The skin was so thin she could feel the shape of the bones distinctly. She tasted the backs of Roses’ knees, and felt the delicate veins and the salty, colorless sweat collecting there. “ _You_ all sound like you’ve been drinking mind honey.” 

“What d-d-differentiates mind honey from regular honey?” Roses’ voice was slightly strained, and Terezi felt her bend forward, weight shifting to the front of her feet. 

“Haven’t a clue,” Terezi mumbled, sitting up straight. She made an annoyed noise when her horns caught on the towel and let go of Rose’s ankles to disentangle herself, keeping Rose’s towel and pressing her nose forward. She smelled soap and clean skin, and ever curious, her tongue flicked out, tracing the crack of Rose’s ass, then letting go of the towel to open her, because she was incredibly curious as to what humans tasted like on the inside. Especially human females. 

“Your tongue is… is… excessively….” Rose seemed to be lost for words, which was probably a first. Terezi cackled to herself, blowing hot air across Roses’ skin, her tongue still inside of Rose’s ass, because it tasted like pink and like skin, and it smelled musky and salty and vaguely familiar, in the back of the throat kind of way. 

Rose’s hips were rocking now, pushing back against Terezi’s mouth, and she was making incredibly undignified noises. It was a bit of a surprise - after all, what did it have to do with reproduction? Then again, the way the towel was brushing against her horns was making Terezi’s bulge twitch and her nook throb, so maybe every species had its weird little quirks. 

When Terezi withdraw her tongue, Rose made a disappointed noise, although she stifled it pretty quickly. As proud of her dignity as any coolkid, was Rose. “So you’re d-done with your investigation?” 

“No,” Terezi said, and there was more cackling as she gave up on the towel, ripping it down (and in half - oops) and putting her hands on Rose’s hips. Rose probably had an idea of what Terezi was planning, because she leaned further forward. “I plan to keep talking in my geologically gifted voice to your third ear.” She flickered her tongue out and tasted, salt and muskiness and translucence, like licking a window, except not. Rendering colors as tastes (or tastes as tastes, or colors as colors, for that matter) is more difficult than it sounds, and Terezi was used to translating it in ways that would make at least slightly more sense to her cohorts.

“Th-th-that was bad,” Rose mumbled, but her voice was muffled. It sounded like she was pressing her face into her arms. 

“Mhm,” Terezi mumbled, because she had found something else to slide her tongue into and across, someplace wet and warm that tasted like biting into a plum, except salty instead of sweet and musky, and whenever Terezi’s tongue pressed against something in particular, it made Rose’s hips rock forward and her voice get high as she made enthusiastic noises - she really wasn’t one to complain about gravely if she was keening high enough to scratch glass as Terezi’s lips kissing her soft, warm places and her tongue rasped across whatever it was that garnered such an enthusiastic reaction. She could feel Rose’s body tensing against her, and she grinned as much as she could, flickering the tip of her tongue against that one little thing that made Rose shudder and whine. 

When Rose’s muscles went slack, Terezi waited expectantly for the flood of genetic material. Human females seemed to be lacking in a bulge - unless the thing she had been licking was an exceptionally small one? But Rose seemed spent, and when Terezi stood up and pressed close to her, she made a mumbling noise, squirming closer to Terezi, her still damp skin sticking to Terezi’s clothes.

“Judging by the thing digging into my tailbone, I‘d say I wasn‘t the only one who enjoyed that.” Rose’s voice was sleepy and relaxed. That was unusual, but quite nice. 

“That it was,” Terezi said, feeling the softness of Rose’s chest. So weird. “And you taste like pink.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Rose said, and stretched, pressing her ass into Terezi’s bulge and nearly making her stomach do a back flip. “Although… I am kind of curious….” One hand went around, patting Terezi on the stomach.

“Happy to oblige,” said Terezi, and she was quite proud of the way that her voice only squeaked a little. Humans may have been weird, but since when did weird equal not fun?


End file.
